HUNGREY HEARTS: If You're Hungry, Eat Your Heart!
by ridingwaves
Summary: OMG..I like, suck at summaries...so just read the storii... geez.
1. Chapter 1

I LOOOOOOVE HUNGRY HEART! I mean, I NeVr reD the mango but its sooooo Goood!1! I LYKe, lLuV KYOSUKE! THEY R TOTLLY ALSOME! AND LYKE, HE IS NOT GAY! CoZ if He was He wouldn't be HITTING on ME! PpL Hu Du YaOii PaiRinGs R LOSRS! PLZ R&R, K! If U hav nothin nice 2 say, SHOVE OFF! I Rite Whateva I feel Lyke! No y? Coz I'm a Gurl Hu Shops Hottopic! Yah, Im Goth So Dun Fk W/ ME! I LUV ANimE! InuYOSHA is DA BEZZT! I WaTCH EVERYTHING That Iz DuBbed On TV! I A,M, JapaNeeze! CanT U TeL? LoOK: Kawaii! Baka! I No Japaneeze W0RDZ! I Am LykE HALF Japaneeze! I NevR New Mi Dad, But He Could Lyke, TOTALLY B Japaneeze! So DaT Wuld Make Mii HALF JAPANEEZE1 Mii Dad Left Mee WHen I wuz 6. He iz a Asswhole! But Pleez Don't Ask Me About Him! My Japaneeze Name iz Kuroshouminakashi Kuroshouminakashu! InCase U DidNt No, SinSe Ur Not Japaneeze LyKe Mee, LaSt Names Go FIRST in Japan. So Mii Friends CaLL Me Kuroshouminakashu. But My Niknam is Kuro-CHAN! Mi FriendS R Tofu-CHAN, Curry-CHAN, Pocky-CHAN, Ramen-CHAN, Sushi-CHAN and Mitsubishi-CHAN! They R Teh Bezt! They Say I'm the BEST riter! Well NEWAYZ, Here's Mii Storii1! Itz called HUNGRY HEART: If You're Hungry, Eat Your Heart! R&R!1!

Summary for Chapter One: You're favorite charcters from Hungry Heart and other animes battle it off with the evil Teriyaki-SAN! ALSO my friends and me will be in it! Well, we fight the evil forces that Teriyaki-SAN sends to destroy the world but we'll stop him! …In chapter one.

Hi, my name is Kuroshouminakashi Kuroshouminakashu, but my friends just call me Kuro-CHAN! I live in Tokyo. Oh, for you non-japaneeze people, Tokyo is in Japan. I've been all over Japan! I've been to Kyoto, Tokyo, Hong Kong, AND Wasabi!

I go to this awesome skool for peeps with magical powers! Awesome, right! My power is that I can attack anyone who fights me! Now I'll tells you about my friends!

My bestest friend is named Sushi-CHAN! Sushi-CHAN is either Chinese or Japaneeze. I'm not reely shore. I'm Japaneeze though. My other bestest friend is Tofu-CHAN! Tofu is not asion. Then our friends are Curry-CHAN, Pocky-CHAN, Ramen-CHAN and Mitsubishi-CHAN! Sushi-CHAN's power is that she can play music through her ears. Pocky-CHAN can jump REALLY high on trampolines. Mitsubishi-CHAN can teleport any object that is smaller than her hand. Curry-CHAN's power is that she can make it foggy. Tofu-CHAN can fortell the past. We don't know what Ramen-CHAN's power is yet.

"OMG Can I like have two dollars!" Tofu-CHAN asks.

"No!" I whined.

Then all of a sooden, Kyosuke-KUN comes out. Oh my god I love him!

(A/N: I totally am dumping my boyfriend cause he aren't like Kyosuke! 333333333333)

"Kyosuke!" I squealed as I jumped on him.

"Hai Kuro-CHAN!" He waved.

Then Emily, Michael, Joseph, Sally, Earl, Freddy and Caroline came. They aren't GREAT friends of mine since they're from America, but their okay.

"Konnychywa!" Phillipe-KUN said.

Then this big black hole came that sucked us all in!

We landed in this strange place called Hiroshima!

To B Continud…

OMG I'm sorry I left you off on a cliffhanger…ha, IM NOT SORRI! Teeehee1 I xpect lots of reviews!

kuro-CHAN


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I've so lyke SYKED about going to chapter 2!!! Teehee Tan3kyou 4 all the reviews"!!! Well les c, My mom is SUCH a bitch!!! I got a B+ on my MATH test and she lyked freaked out!!!! UGH!! I'm listening to Deer In Gray!! CAGE!!!! OMG, I looove Michael from Deer In Grey!! So DIS slut named Morris, told me my story sucked!!! WELL YOUR STORY SUCKS MAJORLIII!!!!! POO oON YOU!! O.K. so I seen tdiss NEW animay show called Dragonball. OMG, has anyone heard of that b4?!?!?! I watched lyke, 2 episodes in 1 sitting. Its REALLY neeat. Its about theze dragons who go off and fight they're animies with magiklle fighting balls of wind. Well ONWARDS Wit/ the STORY!

Summary 4 Chapter 2: People where sucked in2 a world known as Gramptuous. Hear, we meet Torhu from Firubah and Reeoma from Teeny Perry or for you NONJAPANEZE people…Tennis Prince!!! THe partie ends when Teriyaki-SAN comes…BUT WE'LL STOP HIM!!!!!...In chapter two.

"Hi I'm Tohru Honda! I haven't always lived in a tent…" OH wow! We met this girl named Torhu!!

"Hi I'm Kuro-CHAN and these are my friends!"

"Nice to meet chu."

"Yup."

"Now where are we?"

"We are in a place called Gramptuous!"

"Holy moly!"

"Hey! I found ni ((two)) dollars!" Tofu-CHAN picked up the two dollars, then we heard an evil laugh.

"Oh no!" We all yelled.

NEXT SCENE

"You just hate me cause I'm black!" Black Haruu yelled. OH no he turned black.

"Whata should we du?!!"!! Tohru asked. I say, "I think we need to call Pink Princess Petals!"

Pink Princess Pedals came and did her magical chant, "Apple Book Cat Dog Elephant Frog Gate House Icecream Jigsaw Kangaroo Lake Mouse Night Octopus Purse Queen Rain South Transformation…Umbrella Vietnam Water Xylophone Yoyo Zebra!"

"Yay we did it!"

NEXT SEEN

Tohru falls off a cliff and dies. Her head pops off and then explodes five seconds later. Brain matter is covering the nearby bushes. Then a dinosaur comes and eats her.

NEXT CINE

"So guys, have you heard? Tohru DIED! She ,lyke, killed herself! I think it's something called...shoes-are-tied?" Kuro-chan said to the gang. (No, not THAT kind of gang! THE gang! You know! THE GANG!)

"LYKE OH EM GEEEEE!" exclaimed Gaack wearing a pink tutu.

"Who the eff are YOU?!?"

POOF! Gackt vanished as pink, bubblegum flavored, noxious, poisonous, murderous, killer, evil, scary, poop-like gas diffused into the atmosphere.

"OH NOEZ!!!!!" yelled Sushi-chan, "I'm going to die because this pink, bubblegum flavored, noxious, poisonous, murderous, killer, evil, scary, poop-like gas is PINK! How revolting!"

"Just as revolting as the Tohru who jumped off a cliff!" Tofu-chan agreed.

Kyosuke popped out from a hole in the ground and gave Curry-chan a heart attack.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Curry-chan and then she spazzed and collapsed

Overwhelmed by the intense atmosphere, which was mostly caused by the disgusting pink gas that was left by Gackt, everyone started to weep and started to cry their eyes out. Except for Sushi-chan, who never cried because she's weird like that. (A/N: Deal with it.) This giant blob of orange jello came out from behind a tree and wobbled towards the group.

"BOUUAAARRG!" screamed the jello blob.

Unfortunately for the blob, nobody paid any attention to it because they were weeping and crying their eyes out. The blob became angry and turned into strawberry flavored jello and turned pink!

"BOUUAAARRG!" screamed the jello blob.

Unfortunately for the blob, nobody paid any attention to it because they were weeping and crying their eyes out. The blob became angry and turned into cherry flavored jello and turned red!

"BOUUAAARRG!" screamed the jello blob.

Unfortunately for the blob, nobody paid any attention to it because they were weeping and crying their eyes out. The blob became angry and turned into grape flavored jello and turned purple! The jello blob finally couldn't take it anymore and it……..EXPLODED! Just like Tohru's head. POP! The sound of the exploding jello blob caused everyone to stop crying. Then this tornado came and blew everyone away!

Oh no! What will happen to Kuro-chan and friends?!?! Will they ever see the Wizard of Oz?? Or will they meet an unfortunate end in the land of pink tutus and pineapple hair?!?! Oh the suspense! Doesn't it suck to be left on a cliffhanger? HAHA!!! It SUX 2 B U!!!!! So you guyz miiite B wundering hood is Gahk guy iz. Well, he's only, lyke, the hawtest guy alive. And well, we're, lyke, married, so dun't be jellous. Well, toodle loooooos! Until next time! (chapter 3)

AND I expect lots of reviews!!! TEEHEE!

Kuro-chan


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! I No U AlL wEaR WoRRee abOT mE but IM BaCk! In CASe U FORgoTTeN I'LL give U Teh SumAARii of Teh StoRii!! HeRe it GoeS...Teh Ebil TEryAki-SAN hAs PlaNs to TaKe OveR teh WORLD! Me, KuRo-CHAN and my friends stopped him TWICE alreadii!!2 GiGGULLS! WeLL HeRe iZ the NEx Chap!! A SPECIAL APPEARANCE WILL BE MADE!

Summary for Chapter 3: I, Kuro-CHAN N My Friends MEETs TerYaki-SAN's apreasent, WAsAbi-SAMA! WE Tries EveRYTHing But NOTHing worKS! FinalYY, I CaLL my FORin FrienD! LesC if Shee Ken Help!...in Chapter THree.

"Alrights! We gotsta beat Teryiyaki-SAN 1nce and 4 all!" Pocky-CHAN shouted in the bookstore.

"I know but there is no way! He is too powerful! He can detect light!" Sushi-CHAN shouted in the bookstore.

"But what else can he do?" Mitsubishi-CHAN shouted in the bookstore.

"We can get help!" I shouted in the bookstore.

"Yes!" Tofu-CHAN shouted in the bookstore.

"Right!" Joseph-KUN shouted in the toystore.

"Were over here, JOEY-KUN!" Ramen-CHAN shouted in the bookstore.

"Thanks I was lost!" Joseph-KUN shouted in the bookstore.

"Let's call up my friend...MARY SUE!" I shouted in the bookstore.

"Yay!" We shouted in the bookstore.

--

"Mary Sue! I haven't sees you in a long time!" Kuro-CHAN said. I ran to her but she didn't see me. She was talking to a man. In pink...

"Hi there! My name is Mary Sue! I am absolutely perfect in every way. I am even more perfect than original characters in a series. I am beautiful, smart and ever so witty. Everyone must love me!" Mary Sue sung in her perfect voice. Though there was something not wright about her though...

"Mary-CHAN you seem different." I said.

"What ever makes you say that?" Mary Sue said.

"Mayb just my imageneration..." I whisper...but something was wrong!

--

Mary Sue smelt like peaches, and strawberries, and wine, and cantalope, and pineapple, and coconut, and grapes, and soda, and bubble gum. Mary Sue had blonde hair and teal eyes. Her face was flawless and her body was perfect except her right leg tilted to the left/ I don't know why. Last time I saw Mary sue, she looked like Shrek-KUN.

"Mary-CHAN, something is different!" I insisted.

"No you hor!" Mary-CHAN shouted.

SOmethnig's not rite.

--

"I am WASABI!"

I gasped. I do my EXTERA FILLING FRUIT LOVE POWER ATTACK! However, he conterfitted with a BEANSTALK FURIOUS!

"No! The only attack that can't go by me is the BEastalk Fruious!"

"Don't worry I can handle it!" TofuCHAN shouted. "TIME TOCK!" She held up her watch but nothin happened. "SHOOT!" Tofu-CHAN shouted, but still nothign happend.

"WHAT WILL WE DO?!" We shotued.

"MWahahah!" WAsabi-SAMA laughed.

Then Kyousuke swwoped down and saved me! I LUVVV UU! We went away. I guess Wasabi and Mary Sue will hav eto wait another day.

DONT WORRY! MaRY SUe WIll B Back! THANKS FOR 100 REVIEWS! AHHH LETS GET TO 100,0000! KUROCHAN


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Evry1…Its Kuro-CHAN hear. I'am kinda down rite now/ I mean, why dosnt nobodie understand wut Iam going thru. Iit is lyke nubudy carez! Soemtims I just imajin wuat its lyke to liv a lif of horror and destrucsion, and it is so much better than howthe world is today. imean u got your pregnant mothers, and the war going on with mars, theres nobdy to listen to the real problems of society.problems lyke the fish dying of the smallpocks and the friendships being sunk into the middl of the otion. Life is not fair, death is unfair and the stuff in between is just dead. Dead is a horrible word…how many ways can you spell it? Just like a stab in my heart, everything flies away and never comes back and they just wash up onto the shore with the cats meowing. This is deep stuff,guyz. I just hope you apprecheate it. So think about this while reading this chapter.I hop I madea difference.

Summary for Chapter 4: Teriyaki-SAN has kidnapped my best friend Mary Sue-CHAN. How will I save her from him…in Chapter 4.

Every three seconds, somebody dies of juice infection. How would you feel if your mother told you that she didn't love you? These questions were in my head while I saw my friend being kidnapped.

Is there such of a thing as destiny? Where is my destiny? How come it doesn't exists in the minds of martians?

"Kyosuke is it tru? R youreally being force to marry another one but me?" I ask.

"Yes."he asked.

"Who?"

"Teriyaki-SAN's daughter, Rice-HIME!" He shout. A thunder cloud crackles at the sound of my feelings.

"Nooo Kyosuke! Noooo!" But it was too late. He was already asleep.

--

"Mwahahah I'll eat your liver!" A monster yells at Tofu-CHAN.

"No!" Pocky-CHAN yelled as she faced him in the eye.

"Stop, I am MARY-CHAN!" Mary stoped in the middle of the road.

"No! Not Mary-chan!"

"That's Mary-CHAN, biotch!" Mary kicked him between the nose and the ear. He fell flat on his toes.

"We need help from Kuro-CHAN!" Phillipe-KUN annocnced.

"Stop there...evil monster!" The monster stopped. Kuro-CHAN has arrived!

"You stop doing evil right now…MONSTER-SAN!" I jumped from the boulder and kicked him in the head. All of a sudden the monster and mary sue were gone.

--

"Kyosuke…wen do you gotta leave to mary Rice-HIME?"

"In about 20 minutes."

"I can not bare to let you go…" I said as I cried in the couch.

"No. I must leave."

"But why?"

"I must marry Rice-HIME."

"But why?"

--

I never got an answer.

--

I miss Kyosuke very much. He never writes, calls, or sends me text messages. I wish we had exchanged contact information.

--

"RICE-HIME…Your husband is hear!" Shouted Wasabi-KUN. "We also got the Mary Sue-SAN and Kyosuke-KUN. With them here…we can control the world. BWHAHAHAH!"

Hope you enjoy. Lovies to ya!

Kuro-CHAN


	5. Chapter 5

OKai, So my mome sint me to a consoler. I dunt git why i gotta go but they'res this hawt consoler whos mexican. his name is hosay. he is sooo fineeee...almost as fine as kyosuke. he looks like kyosuke-KUN except his skin is darker and his hair is black. His nose isnt pointee eitha. but anyways him and me are gonna get marrie!! i will be the future misses hosay garcia!!!! i like grapes.

Summary for Chapter 5: I aime cheez. Purce que I est un chouette person. Episode 5 : Sakura-CHAN arrives and there is a rivalry !!! it is between me and sakura-CHAN on who can beat TERIYAKI-SAN...in Chapter 9.

Meet Sakura. Sakura runs. Sakura jumps. Sakura can do anything you can do.

But she can not eat cheese.

This is how I will beet her.

My name is Kuroshouminakashi Kuroshouminakashu.

N I will beet Wataanabee Sakura!!!!

--

"Jossey posey feel in a rosey and couldn't catch her breath after that!" Curry-CHAN and Tofu-CHAN were playing jump rope.

"Haii!" Sushi-CHAN exclaims.

""NANI?!!!!?!?!?!?!"

"MATTAYO! I have a messag from Wasabi-KUN!"

"Wasabi-KUN? Aiiiiee!" Tofu-CHAN fell down.

"Itai!" James-KUN covered his ears.

"Sugoi!!!!!!" Sushi-CHAN shouted.

"Iie! Pas de Sugoi!" Curry-CHAN shouted.

"There's only one way to fight evil!"

"Mori? Mori? Somebody call me?" It wuz a knew voice. I turn around and see Sakura.

Sakura weared a short skirt. She had big eyes. She was short.

"Sakura-CHAN, we don't need your help."

"Hai! Anato do!"

--

Sakura braced the limb of the tree with full force. "Love Mystic Dream Works!" She pounded at the tree and heart glitter started sprouting out. "This will land on Kyosuke and he will come back for anata, Kuro-CHAN!"

"Kyosuke-KUN? Really?" I was so happy!

Then Kyosuke came out of the sky. I ran to him but he fought me off with a stick.

"Kyosuke-KUN? DAYJABU?"

"Kuro-CHAN, he has been brainwashed!"

"This means we'll have to team up!" Sakura said to me. I look at ground. I don't like this.

"MWahahahahahahAhaha!" Rice-HIME appeared out of the sky with Mary Sue-CHAN. OH no! Mary Sue has been working with Rice-HIME all along! She knows my secrets.

"Vicious Kitty Litter!" I screamed as a threw a pile of dirt. Mary Sue whispered to Rice-HIME who said the only words that can block that attack, "Cat nip."

"This is going to be a hard victory!" Says James-KUN.

"Hai! WE WONT LOST!"

"No way hosay!!!!" shouted Pocky-CHAN.

--

Hiii! This story is getting DARK. As dark as Hosay!!! Please review...you guys dont LVOE me anymore!!

Kuro-CHAN


	6. Chapter 6

HeY every1, ken u beleve we r on chap six now?! Well, I gots a japaneze penpal, his name is Yukio, but i call him YUKIKUN-KUN!!!!Hes so niiice...here i should run this letter that im gona send him by u guyz (my viewers)...i translated it over google into japanese so he ken read it. so ill have the jap version than the english version.

こんにちはそこに私の友人。 私の名前はジャネットであるが、名前従って私の友人が私をKuro-CHANと電話することを私は憎む。 私は全く私が属するかところでないウィスコンシンに住んでいる。 私は日本語で属する。 私はある従ってfrickinはpenpal Japaneezeを持っていることについてpsyched。 私は自分自身についてのある事を言う。 私にNeko-CHANと示される猫がある。 私にInu-KUNと示される犬があり、魚があるが、私が魚のための日本の単語を知らないのでそれをまだ示していない。 よく、私は半分日本語である。 私に日本語を半分するのは、私は決して私のお父さんを知っていなかったりからであるまたはあらゆる映像見られた、彼が日本語のチャンスがある。 私は秘密をしかし言う。 私は私が数学および科学でたくさんよりスマートであるので私が全日本語だったことを望む。 私のお母さんに全く私を得ないアランと名前を挙げられる新しいボーイフレンドがある! 私は彼を憎む! 私のより古い姉妹Paulineは彼を好む。 私はこの家族を憎む。 私はあなたのを結合してもいいか。 私は、Yukikun-KUN愛する! 署名される、 Kuro-CHAN

Now here's the english version for you non-japanese people...I just put that back into google translator so it might not come out complty rite.

Today there my friend. My name is jiyanetsuto but, name, therefore my friend me Kuro-CHAN as for me hates the fact that you telephone. I belong me completely, or have lived in Wisconsin which is not the place. I belong with Japanese. There is I, therefore as for frickin concerning having penpal Japaneeze psyched. The i am that concerning by my it is. Neko-CHAN there is a cat which is shown in me. Inu-KUN there is a dog which is shown in me, there is a fish, but because I do not know the Japanese for the fish word, it has not shown that yet. It is good, I am half Japanese. As for half doing Japanese, as for me never knowing my father, it was not in me and/or or all images was seen, he is a Japanese chance. But as for me you call secret. Because I me am smarter than the large quantity with mathematics and science, the fact that I am all Japanese is desired. There is a new boyfriend where Alan and the name which completely do not obtain me in my mother can be listed! I hate him! The sisters Pauline where I am older like him. I hate this family. I may connect your? I love Yukikun-KUN! You sign, Kuro-CHAN

Wow..that totally didnt' come out. I'll have the real version at the end of the storii.

Summary for Chap 6: Mary Sue-CHAN has allied against us. Mitsubishi-CHAN comes back from California. Could things get any weirder?...IN chapta 6

"Mitsubishi-CHAN! You cam back from Caleforna!"

"Hai! Watashi did!"

"What did you do there?"

"STOP!" Mary Sue entered the airport. I tried to stop her but she would not listen.

"MITSUBISHI!" I yelled. but it was too later.

--

I spyed on Mary Sue the rest of the day. She was talking to this guy named Marty Drew.

"Mary Sue and Marty Drew sittin' in a tree...K-I-L-L-I-N-G!" They yelled. Finally, all the people around them dropped dead.

"Oh no! Ths is the start of Teriyaki-SAN's palm!"

"Whos ther?" Marty Drew asked. OH NO! I ran.

"Come back hear!"

"IIIIEEEEE!"

--

I found out from my smart friend who wears glasses, Ko-CHAN, that Teriyaki-SAN has brainwashed all these people. He brainwashed Wasabi-KUN first, then Rice-HIME, then Kyosuke-KUN, then Mary Sue-CHAN...and somewhere along those lines this Marty Drew charactor...and now that they have Mitsubisihi-CHAN...they'll brainwash her...

"I WONT LET THEM!" I shouted in the restaurant and left before my Chinese takeout came.

--

All of the brainwashies were lined up. Tofu-CHAN, Curry-CHAN, Pocky-CHAN, Ramen-CHAN, Sushi-CHAN, Sakura-CHAN and I were lined up as well.

"We gotta beat them!"

"Me and Curry-CHAN will conjoin powers to fortell when it'll be foggy so we can attack!" Tofu-CHAN and Curry-CHAN jointed POWER RINGS together.

"It'll be foggy next week Wednesday!"

"That's too late!! THEY ARE ALREADY ATTACKING!"

Rice-HIME gave an attack that almost hit Tofu-CHAN but Phillipe-KUN came just in time and saved her!

"Arigato...Phillipe-KUN!"

"No problem, Tofu-CHAN. Remember, follow your heart!" Phillipe-KUN reminded her as he flys off.

However, when they were talking...Sakura-CHAN and Ramen-CHAN were captured.

"NOOOOOO!" They shouted as they held out their hands.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled as the camera shoots from a high angle.

"NOOOOOO!" They yelled back. Then they were gone along with the rest of the crew.

--

"They were captured protecting me...I will never forget this..." Tofu-CHAN said. "In their honor...let's sing the Japan national anthem..."

"EVERYBODY IS KUNG FU FIGHTING!!!" We sang into the night.

TEEHEE! Here's the original letta for y'all.

Hi there my friend. My name is Janet, but I hate that name so my friends call me Kuro-CHAN. I live in Wisconsin which is totally not where I belong. I belong in Japanese. I am so frickin psyched about having a Japaneeze penpal. I'll tell you some things about myself. I have a cat named Neko-CHAN. I have a dog named Inu-KUN and I have a fish but I haven't named that yet because I don't know the Japanese word for fish. Well, I'm half japanese. I never knew my dad or seen any pictures, but there's a chance he's Japanese, so that would make me half Japanese. I'll tell you a secret though. I wish I was whole Japanese because then I will be a lot smarter in Math and Science. My mom has a new boyfriend named Alan who TOTALLY does not GET me! I hate him! My older sister Pauline likes him. I hate this family. Can I join yours? I love you, Yukikun-KUN!

Signed,

Kuro-CHAN

When he replies...I'll tell you what he said!!E! BUYZ!!!!

Kuro-CHAN


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my Gackt!!! My mom married a stoopid azzwhole called Alan. Wut a slut!! My mom is such a betch, I want my lighfe 2 B overr. Gawd. Muthurfucker, laimazz betch, oh heelllz noo, oh no she didn't! lyke, totally is in luvv wit HOSAY GARCIA!!! squeals we're gunna get married tomorrow. And we're gunna make babies together! There gunna look lyke Kyosuke except not! So I wuz at this camp, and dis stupidd gerl wuz all "oh my Buddha!!! I lyke, luv Yukikun-KUN!!!" so I go " BETCH! He's ,mine!" den I wuz so badass, I stuck my tung out at herr!!!! Haha, take thT you hore!

Summary for Chapter 7: We fiind a MAgical crYstal ball. It giveS us speshal powerz. We can beet terryyaki-SAN!!!...in chapter 7.

"ok guys!" yelled pocky-CHAN, were gonna beet teriyaki-SAN!!! Thurs no more water in our lyfe fowtin!! "I got it I yelled. Evry1 looks at me. "I will go into a dreem and my fary godmama will tells us wat to do!" "Haiii Kuro-CHAN!" I wnet in sleep. In mi dreem, I saw Kyosuke-KUN. Though I new it wuz him not though. It took allll of my strenth to stai awai. finally, i saw my fary godmama. "godmama, i need ur help" "i am not your godmama...i am a wizard named Lopee" "Lopee...thats not a japaneeze name!" "no it's not...it's FRENCH!" "Oh noes! I must fight yuo!" "Le Francais grande grenouille bonjour adios!" I dogded it. "I am Kuro-CHAN! And I will beat you up, gift wrap you and send you to my papa, betch!" I say my spell "Sprinkle Glue and Macorroni with Ribbons and GiftWrap! I holiday day gift wrap you! Foo!" When I said this, he poofed into a dust ball. then I hear "You will pay for thisss!!!!!! I will bodyswitch your friends!" Then i was gone. when i awoke i was at JohnKUNS! When I look up, I swa me. But it was Ramen-CHAN's voice. It was confusing but I finall got it. I turned into Ramen-CHAN, Ramen-CHAN turned into me, John-KUN turned into Ramen-CHAN, Tofu-CHAN turned into Phillipe-KUN, Phillipe-KUN turned in2 Tofu-CHAN, Sushi-CHAN turned into Joey-KUN, Joey-KUN turned into Ramen-CHAN, Pocky-CHAN turned into Curry-CHAN, Curry-CHAN has not been found, Mitsubishi-CHAN turned into Sakura-CHAN, Sakura-CHAN turned into2 Mulili-SAN and Mr.Paul-SENSEI turned into Jesus. "What should we do?" says Pocky-CHAN but it was really Curry-CHAN. "This is all HIS fault!" I yelled but itw as really John-KUN. "lets go find a cure!" says tofu chan but it was really sushi-CHAN! we went to find a magical crystal ball. we stopped bya place called pedros. there i saw a panda with a diete coke feeding it to their baby. it was nice. i saw a karoke bar and begun to sing. "when your hart is broken, dont cry. when your friends leave, say goodbye. when you find a boy, dont lie and tell him youre twenty five. life is just one big game. stand up and say horray. this is your day. be yourself. that's all it takes. find your talent and then fly away!" everyon loved me!!! i was uber suber cute with my school FUKU and my long pink hair. it was great. this man came up and told me i was wonderful. "do you know how we can reverse a spell thats been cast?" "yes, i do. i am a wizard and my name is hiroto-SENSEI and i'll help you out." the spell was reversed but not long after, we saw a shooting star. "what is everyojne going to wish for?" pocky-CHAN said: clothes. sushi-CHAN said: food. tofu-CHAN said: food. Curry-CHAN said: towels. I said: world peace! 33333333333333333 that night i saw kyosuke-KUN once more in my dreem. he said he was stuck in a trap. I MUST SAVE HIM!

TEEhee!! wut a cliffhanegr! geev mee lotsa revidws or i'll neved finnish dis storii evwr agan!!! Kuro-CHAN (geev mee moocho moocho reviews!)


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo you guyz!!! didyo mis me? sankyou 4 all the reviews! we reachedd 100! horrays!!! now let's shoot for 1000 reviews! we can do iit! tell all ur frends about hungrey hearts!! make them review or murdur dem!!!!

Summary for CHpater 8: Wes puts on a play! its called LA BELLE ET LA BETE! I star in it!! Let's not hope Teriyaki-SAN comes and RUINS it thou!!...in chapter HUIT.

"Alrite! the school play is going to open nex week1" (AUTHORS NOTE: this is tru!! but i dont have a part in it. stupid lily took the part i wanted! shes a hor!)

"The parts are...

Kuro-CHAN as La Belle (AUTHORS NOTE: for you NON-french people, that means The Bell)

Kyosuke-KUN as La Bete (AUTHORS NOTE: for you NON-french people, that means the Bet)

Joey-KUN or Phillipe-KUN as Le Pere (AUTHORS NOTE: for you NON-french people, that means the masculine pear)

Tofu-CHAN and Sushi-CHAN as les ainees (AUTHORS NOTE: for you NON-french people, that means sisters)

Curry-CHAN, Mitsubishi-CHAN and Pocky-CHAN as les freres (AUTHORS NOTE: for you NON-french people, that means the boys)

Sakura-CHAN and Mary Sue-CHAN as les fees (AUTHORS NOTE: that means fire)

"OMIGOSH i got the part of The Bell!!!!" I yelled.

The play is gonna b fun.

"Once upon a time...in a far away land...there lived a merchant."

"Hi!" Joey-KUN said.

"He lived with his three sons..."

"Hi!" Pocky-CHAN, Curry-CHAN and Pocky-CHAN said at same time

"And his two ugly daughters..."

"WHAT?!" Screamed Sushi-CHAN.

"Hi!" Said Tofu-CHAN.

"And his one beautiful daughter, The Bell."

"Hello...my fellow birds..." I said to the birds in the tree outside the gym's window.

"One day...the merchant lost all of his money."

"Father! We want money!" Sushi-CHAN excalimed.

"Yes father! Money! I want clothes!" Tofu-CHAN yelled.

"I want jewels!" SUshi-CHAN yeled.

"Father, I don't mind." I hugged Phillipe-KUn from behind.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Tofu-CHAN yelled and hit me.

"Ow, Tofu-CHAN stick to the script!" I yelled back.

"The Bell, you are a whore!" Tofu-CHAN yelled.

"The next day...a ship came that had lots of money...but, the merchant lost that as well."

"Father, how are we going to get clothes?" Tofu-CHAN asked.

"And jewels. Father, I want a husband." Sushi-CHAN asked.

"Father, I don't mind." I hugged Phillipe-KUN from behind.

"WHORE WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" Tofu-CHAN yelled.

The director of the play replaced Tofu-CHAN with Mitsubishi-CHAN.

"I must go...into the forest..." Joey-KUN announced as he went into the forest. "I am cold. I should go in that castle. The castle...of the Bet!" Joey-KUN galloped to the castle.

"Oh look. A rose. I shall pick it for my daughter, The Bell."

"Don't pick my rose!" Kyosuke-KUN yelled.

"Oh no! I already did!" Joey-KUN exclaimed.

"Then you must die!" Kyosuke-KUN yelled.

"Please no! I have a family at home, kill them!"

"Alright, bring back one of your daughters to take your place."

"Okay."

Joey-KUN came back to the house. I was cleaning. Mitsubishi-CHAN and Sushi-CHAN were exchanging the latest fairytale land gossip. My brothers are not in this story.

"I must give one of you up for The Bet."

"Not us!" Screamed Mitsubish-CHAN and Sushi-CHAN.

"I will father." I said.

I went to the castle. I found a room that was just for me. I spent time with The Bet, but I really missed my father.

"The Bet, I wish to see my father."

"No. Will you be my wife?"

"No. I have to see my father."

"Alrigth here is a special ring."

"Thank you, The Bet."

I is allowed to spend one week there. But I overstayed my visit. I had a dreme that the Bet was dying. I quickly went back to the castle.

"Oh, the Bet, I am sorry."

"That's okay..." Then Kyosuke gives a long speech.

"I will be your wife." Then Kyosuke was no longer there. He was Kyosuke...with a crown on. "Where did The Bet go?"

"I am a Prince. A bad fairy once..."

Mary Sue-CHAN comes out and points a stick at Kyosuke. "Yuo will be a Bet until a pretty woman agrees to be your wife!"

"...did that. But I am free now."

"I saved you from your trap!" (AUTHORS NOTE: remember? that night i saw kyosuke-KUN once more in my dreem. he said he was stuck in a trap. I MUST SAVE HIM!)

"Yes."

Sakura-CHAN came and pointed a stick at Mitsubishi-CHAN and Sushi-CHAN. "Now you will turn into statues!"

Then Kyosuke and I flew up into our heavenly place.

--

So yeah, in French clazz we had to read LA BELLE ET LA BETE I didn't git it. I mean, what te h hell? its nothin like the disnee movie ?where the hel was the candle man and clock dude? and the teacup and teapot. LosRRRssssss! I totally FAILED every quiz. Who cares if it was VRAY OOO FAU if LA BELLE asked for a ROSE! UGH!! Send SOME LOVSSS!

Kuro-CHAN


	9. Chapter 9

Haiii minna!!!!! So, this is chapter 9...its gonna goe soooooo wellllllll. i mean, its lyke alsome. Thanks every1 4 supporting mee! lovies too you!!! thare will b a seekwil!

Summary for Chapter 9: Every1 around me is dieing!! ...in chapter 9.

I look up to the sky. it is blue. with starts in it. the stars are shooting stars. i stnad with kyosuke-KUn who is holding my hand. He is finally free from his trap and we are living happily. besides the fact taht teriyaki-SAN is still out there. waiting.

"wut shoudl we do? i mean, i know he's going to attack SOMETHING!" I plead with him. he tells me to stop it. i tell him no. then he turns around and leaves.

"Wait! I cant LIVE without YOU! KYOSUKE-KUN!!!!!!!" He left me. He actually left me. That shetbag!

--

"Kuro-CHAN come quik!" Tofu-CHAN yelled. I ran. Curry-CHAN was dead in Australia with the kangamoos.

"How could this have happene" I ask.

"It must have been Teriyaki-SAN!" Pokcy-CHAN yelled. then a rocket came and took her head off. the head rolled into Tofu-CHAN's mouth, she soffocated.

"TERIYAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" i yell dramtically.

--

I ran thru fields of corn. I see a silverhaired doctor seducing a rock. "ONE TRUE PAIRING!" i yell then run some more.

--

"Phillipe-KUN!!! Curry-CHAN, Pocky-CHAN and Tofu-CHAN are DEAD!" I yell.

"Tofu-CHAN is ded?!" he morned so much that he got hydrated and died.

"What is going on?!" I yell and run some more.

--

That afternoon I found out that Mitsubishi-CHAN got ran over by a Mitsubishi car. Sushi-CHAN died while listening to music bi electricitie in the headphone wires. Ramen-CHAN was stomped on by an elephant. Sakura-CHAN was attacked by cherry blossoms that had a mind of their own. Mary Sue-CHAN got sued and had a heart attack. Then I learned that Teriyaki-CHAN turned his back on Wasabi-SAN and Rice-HIME.

"I must fight tEiryaki-SAN, one and one"

--

"Teriyaki-SAN I CHALLENGE YOU!" I shout.

"I decline your invatation"

"WHAT ARE YOU?! A CHICKEN TERIYAKI?!"

He throw a major ghimickles dream lenght. I dodged it and gave him a kick.

"You are a lot stronger than you were before." He noted.

"HAI! I went thru puberty!" I did a magical power.

He dodged it. THen i saw kyosuke-KUN running to me.

"Kyosuke-KUN # 3 # #!!!" Teriyaki-SAN did an attack and I fell to the ground. I have been hit. I see Kyosuke-KUN come to me for help...but then he slowly disappeared. I black out. Dark.


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke in my bed. What a strange dream. What a long dream too. Oh my gosh! It's already eight o'clock! I spent all night reading fanfictions and now I'm late for my first day at my new school. While grabbing breakfast, I tell my parents goodbye and head out the door.

I see a couple walking on the sidewalk. Holy shit! It looks like the...what was her name? Tofu-CHAN and Phillipe-KUN walking. I quickly go up to them.

"Do...do you like tofu?" I ask timidly.

"No, I never had it. What are you, insane?" She stares back at me.

I turn to the boy and ask, "Is your name Phillipe?"

"No." They walk past me, and begin laughing. It's so strange, they look EXACTLY like them. I shake it from my head and dash to school.

Despite my waking up late, I arrive at school with time to spare. I roam around, trying to find people I could hang out with. I spot an Asian girl twirling a frisbee around her finger. Oh wow...she looks...just like Sushi-CHAN. Perhaps, she will be my friend.

"Um, hello." I say. She looks up at me with a confused look.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like sushi?"

"That's a little stereotypical. Are you racist?" The girl got up and left. This is not going well.

When school started, I went into my homeroom. There are saw many people from my dream. This is all too weird.

"Is uh, Janet here?" My teacher was taking attendance.

"Hai!" I shouted. "Ah, gomen! I MEAN, DAMMIT!" I slammed my foot in the ground. What was happening to me?

"Janet, go to detention."

I went into detention and sat down. This was so weird. Why was my fanfiction dream, almost coming true? I hear the door open. Everyone who looked like a character in my dream came in. I was shocked.

"What do you guys want?" I questioned.

"We have had the dream...just like you...Kuro-CHAN." The Sakura-CHAN look alike.

I leaped out of my chair, making it fall over.

"WHAT CAN WE DOOOOOOOOOOOO?" The Curry-CHAN look alike screamed in agony.

I thought for awhile, but then got an idea. "Well...we get dreams after reading fanfiction, correct?" They all nodded. "And we wake up when our character dies, correct?" They all nodded. "So, in order to beat these fangirls...we have to read fanfiction, fall asleep, and try to die, correct?" They all nodded.

"So tonight, we go home and read fanfiction and fall asleep and try to die?" The Ramen-CHAN look alike asked.

"Well, yeah. I don't think the fangirls are going to want to die though. So they might be tough."

But, we all thought that we should try.

After school, I went home and quickly started reading as much fanfiction as I could. I was on the Naruto section when my sister passed my room with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Hey, can I have some?" I asked her nicely.

"No! If you're hungry...eat your heart!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

I fainted from shock, hitting my head on the floor...and falling into a deep sleep...


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for reading our cracked up fanfic! If you're read every single word and got this far!

We applaud you for your patience and for enduring our less than perfect grammar and spelling. Kristen is currently working on a Hungrey Hearts 2: NARUTO version. I'm not sure when she will publish it. But keep yours eyes out for it!

Sa-su-su-su-su-suke! 3 hahaha


End file.
